


It didn't happen if it wasn't meant to be

by Flover_inch



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, bestfriend markson, businessman Jaebeom, businessman jinyoung, businessman youngjae, businessman yugyeom, jealous Jaebeom, jjp bestfriend, markson roomates, stripper bambam, stripper mark (it's a secret tho)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flover_inch/pseuds/Flover_inch
Summary: Where Jaebeom meets Mark in a library, then wants to know more about him. After a few days later they meet in an unusual place where none of them thought they would ever meet.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebeom likes this library because it's quiet and peaceful. He also likes it because it is the only place that takes his mind off his reality and 'hard' life. It's 'hard' because his father expects him to be the head of their company Im Entertainment. He wants his one and only son to be great at everything. It's not like he doesn't like it or doesn't want to be the head of the company it's just that his father makes him do a lot of work and wants him to be the best. And when he does all the stuff his father had told him, he comes into his favorite place (the library) and enjoys looking at people through the window where he is seated, which is his favorite spot to sit. 

Right now he is at his favorite spot reading a book which he found was quite good. It's about a prince he falls in love with a peasant girl and his father doesn't let him marry her or to see her. Which sucks by the way he thinks, it isn't your life you shouldn't do that to your son and let him make his decisions. He hates stuff like this where people can't do what they like to do just because of their reputation or the way their parents think and doesn't let them do what they want to do. It reminds him of his own life where he is constantly doing what his father tells him to do, but he likes some of the stuff he does so maybe it isn't that hard for him.

It is also raining a little, it's his favorite weather and his favorite season of the year, autumn, so cozy and very nice. Along with the cinnamony smell in the library just does it to him. As he is looking away from the window to take his coffee from the table he spots a guy walking into the library. He doesn't have an umbrella but he has his hood over his head from his coat, he is wearing denim ripped jeans with vans and also his backpack on his back. Then the guy takes off his hood to show off his hair which is red and Jaebeom thinks it suits him well since his face is really pretty. Damn, he has a jawline he thinks. His face has feminine and masculine features which makes him even more pretty, and Jaebeom hasn't even seen the guys face truly since he is far away and he wants to see it right up close to his face. Then the guy walks up to the librarian's desk and flashes her a smirk that caused her to show a little redness on her cheeks. Wow, he is hot. 

As Jaebeom is still looking at this beautiful creature, the creature is walking towards his way and nods at Jaebeom as to say _'i saw you staring'_ while smiling and showing off his canines. Jaebeom is a little flustered right now because this guy is really hot like really hot and he looks more beautiful than those models that he sees most of the time and that is saying a lot since those models are very pretty but this guy is... is just gorgeous. And Jaebeom will do anything to talk to him. And just like that, he gets up from his seat puts the book on his bag, throws his coffee in the trash and makes his way to this guy that left his mouth hanging.

~

Mark thinks it's not fair that he is drenched in rain while waiting for Jackson like the guy is always late and he has enough of his shit. And before you ask why he is late or why is he is waiting for him it's because Jackson decided that they would eat lunch together even though it's like 3 in the afternoon but still they're both hungry since they only ate breakfast this morning. But right now Jackson is late and it's also raining and Mark doesn't even have an umbrella. He is just waiting for him under one of the stores but still, the rain is hitting him. Oh, and Jackson is late because he has work which is teaching kids fencing and he is still not here and Mark has enough so he texts Jackson that he will be in the library next to where they should've met. And Jackson texts him a lot saying how sorry he is and that he will bring the burgers to him in the library and that they can eat there. Which made Mark very happy and started making his way to the library.

As Mark enters the library he takes off his hood and goes to the librarian's desk. He smirks and winks at her which he can see she is a little blushed. 

"Hello, sir," she welcomed. "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

"I was just wondering if we can eat here?" he asked, coming a little closer to the desk.

"Y-yes, you can but you have to go to the back." she pointed to the back of the library.

"Thanks." Mark gave her a wink and started walking to the place when he noticed a guy staring at him. He isn't going to lie but this guy looked really hot and was staring at him he looked like a model sitting there and drinking his coffee, Mark knew the guy was checking him out since he does get a lot of peoples attention with his good looks and he is proud of that. But this guy was _extremely_ good looking so when he passed him he just smiled with giving a little nod which meant that _'i caught you'_ and just went to the back. 

Mark was surprised, like really surprised to see a model looking guy in this library and he was more stunned when he saw the guy walking towards his table that he sat down like 2 minutes ago. So, the handsome man was walking towards his table like an actual model or he could be one. He was wearing a black turtle neck that hugged his upper body, lower half he was wearing black or dark blue trousers with white sneakers and a trench coat that went up to his thighs. His hair was long raven-colored with lots of piercings on his ears and as he came closer Mark saw that he had a nose piercing and oof did he look stunning. [(this is the outfit idea for jb)](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F52002570684664628%2F&psig=AOvVaw1J8BR6tpxdo9Ll3NngSEUd&ust=1585000785459000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCOjE4ZiKr-gCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAV)

So just like that with focusing on the hottie he was in front of him and asking, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"N-no not at all," Mark replied with.

"My name is Jaebeom," he said with a nice smile.

"I'm Mark," Mark giggled.

Now, they were sitting in complete silence apart from the small chatter coming from the people near them and the sound of rain hitting the ground. It was kind of awkward since Mark didn't know anything about this guy except his name and he wasn't really a conversation starter he didn't know what to do but just look at his eyes and smile and nod.

Then, Jaebeom cleared his throat to say something, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot why I came here," he chuckled, "I just wanted to apologize because of the way I was bluntly staring at you before." he scratched his head.

"Oh it's fine I wasn't minding it anyway, most people tend to just look at me." Mark fixies his posture with a little smile on his face.

"I mean you do look very pretty so I wouldn't blame them," Jaebeom was being genuine.

"Pretty? Shouldn't that be for girls?" Mark asked raising his eyebrows.

"You look even more pretty than most girls,"

Mark could feel his cheeks getting red this guy was bluntly speaking what he was thinking and he has never come across people like him actually except Jackson but everybody knows he gets shy and laughs about it afterward but this guy was just open or as he seemed.

~

Jackson has been texting Mark non-stop since he got off the bus, Mark has told him he will be in the library last time and now that Jackson is in the library he texted Mark again to know where the hell is he but, of course, that piece of shit is not responding to him. So now he is just in the library trying to find him when he spots him sitting across from a really hot guy or his back is. But Jackson is not mad anymore and he is, of course, going to tease him as he is walking up to the table right now.

~

"Well well," Jackson shook his head coming to the table. Mark rolled his eyes as Jackson came and squished himself next to Mark. 

Jaebeom was a little shook as to why is this guy coming over here and sitting next to Mark, he also was a little scared if he was Marks boyfriend but he didn't really want to think about that since he didn't want Mark to have a boyfriend.

"So, who is this guy?" Jackson turned to Mark.

Mark just rolled his eyes and gave him a simple answer, "This is Jaebeom."

Then Jackson turned to Jaebeom and saw his confused face then asked, "How do you know Mark?" Jackson asked him in a serious voice which made Mark roll his eyes even more and it hurt.

"I- I-" Jaebeom didn't know what to say, it's not like he was gonna tell him _'I just wanted to apologize to him because he was really hot that I couldn't take my eyes off.'_ But before he could Mark answered for him.

"We just met like a few minutes before you came," he said as he pushed Jackson off him.

"Oh ok," was all Jackson said.

"Are you his boyfriend or something?" Jaebeom asked he was a little (read: very much) curious so of course, he was going to ask.

But Jackson just straight-up laughed and his laugh wasn't really pleasant it sounded like a hyena. And Jaebeom was starting to get a headache.

"No- um he isn't my boyfriend" he calmed down a bit, "but if you must know he is very single and ready to mingle," he giggled. Which earned a slap from Mark and looked at Jaebeom with a red face. And Jaebeom thought it was cute. 

At that Jaebeoms phone rang, "Excuse me," he said as he got up and picked up the phone call. It was Youngjae. Youngjae is the secretary of Jaebeom but also one of his best friends and he is a ball of sunshine like literally when you look at him all you see is happiness and forget any sadness. His laugh is also contagious and he is the most cheerful person that Jaebeom has ever met. 

"Hello?" Jaebeom answers.

"Jaebeom hyung finally! Your dad has been asking over and over for you." 

"What? Why?" Jaebeom is confused since it's still his break time. "I don't know, but he says for you to come down to his office ASAP!!!" 

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Jaebeom hung up the call and turned back to Mark and his friend probably. He walks towards their table to say he is leaving.

"Uhh- it was nice meeting you Mark," he smiles at him, (ignoring Jackson) "I hope we meet again, but I gotta go now." Jaebeom is still staring at Mark and Mark is also staring up at him and they are having this moment where they feel l like its only them at this moment and nothing is visible around them. Jaebeom really does get caught in those big sparkly brown eyes that are hiding behind those long lushes lashes. And Mark is looking straight at his as well admiring and memorizing his features, like how he has two twin moles above his eyes which are really pret- 

Then, of course, someone (Jackson) has to clear their throats to interrupt this moment. "I'm sorry to be the one to interrupt this moment of looking at each other's eyes and forgetting the world cliche but I have to." Jackson deadpans.

"Oh umm yeah it was nice meeting you too Jaebeom," Mark says with a full face of redness and looks down to try and hide it.

"Yea, umm I should go now. Bye." Jaebeom says as he starts walking to the exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating fast I've had too many assignments.

Mark is just an ordinary student -- no scratch that, that's what everybody thinks he is. Mark Yi En Tuan he is a stripper, yes a 22-year-old college student who is a stripper at night. Why you might ask because he has no money and that is the only way he could make money. Well, maybe not the only way but for Mark it is. Being a stripper was something Mark thought he would never do or even thought about but circumstances lead you to do things that you would never have thought of. For Mark, it isn't that hard being a stripper he just goes to the club at around 10 pm till midnight whenever he wants and that's it. Inside he just has to change into appropriate clothes and do some pole dancing and get some money then he's back home. 

The only hard part about him being a stripper is his roommate and best friend Jackson. You see he hasn't told him about his job and he likes for it to stay that way because for the love of god if Jackson found out his innocent little best friend was a stripper he would kill him. So, it's very hard for him to do anything stripper related in the dorm room. So, Mark had lied to him and told Jackson that he is a janitor in a mall and does night shifts. Mark does feel bad for not telling Jackson about what he does, god forbid if something happens to him Jackson wouldn't know anything and there wouldn't be anything he could do but that is something Mark has to think for another time. But there are only two people that actually know what he does and that is Bambam, he is also a stripper and they met at the club when Mark found out about it. Since then they have been really good friends. And of course, Min Yoongi, at first Mark just knew his name through Jackson because Jackson is a very social person and is friends with everyone in the school. When Yoongi came to his club and got a lap dance from Mark, he found out who he was. Mark was very scared because nobody from his school came to this club because for one it was a secret and you had to know someone from the club to find it because apparently it is is a secret club and a college student is not accepted unless you are more than that so that got Mark confused as to how Yoongi knows this club.

So when Yoongi had requested to get a lap dance from any stripper his boss made him go, at first it was awkward for Mark because he didn't know Yoongi was gay and it also seemed Yoongi didn't even know who was giving him a lap dance until Mark fully turned around facing him. Yoongi was really surprised to see Mark out of all people working in this place. Mark quickly got off his lap and told him not to tell anyone especially Jackson. And with that, he became Mark's very good friend.

~

"That guy was hot don't you think?" Jackson asked being all smug. They were now in their dorm room and Mark had some homework to do before he went to work and of course, Jackson is here to tease him. Mark was on the bed with all his homework scattered around when Jackson came in and sat on his chair with his milkshake of chicken breast, lettuce, grapes, and all that healthy stuff. Ew.

"I guess," Mark replied dryly, he was writing an essay and Jackson being here didn't help at all.

"What was his name by the way?" Jackson asked again, Mark didn't know what was he trying to get at.

"Jaebeom? I think."

"You think it was Jaebeom?" Jackson asked again, now Mark really didn't know what the hell he was trying to do.

"Can you just spit out what you're really trying to say," Mark hissed, as he stopped typing his essay.

Jackson drank his milkshake, "I'm not trying to say anything," 

"Really?" Mark mimicked him, "Then what do you want from me?" Mark put his computer down.

"Why do I have to tell you anything Markie-pooh?" he scooted next to Mark on his bed, "I just wanna hang out with my best friend," Jackson said as he grinned.

Mark was definitely suspicious but he didn't really pay much attention to Jackson since he is mostly always like this so you can't really guess anything from his acts.

~

"Jackson I'm heading out don't wait for me," Mark yelled as he started going to Bambam's place to get ready. Mark got all his stripper clothes in his bad and started to head out. He likes that Jackson was in his room and not in the kitchen or he would've asked Mark what was in the bag and stuff and Mark isn't about to come out to his best friend about the covert part of his life. As he got out of the dorm he started heading towards the bus station since he doesn't have a car and money to take a taxi maybe he does but doesn't like wasting money on stuff like these. 

The time was about 8-9 pm since they decided to go to the club at 10 pm. He was at Bambam's door, knocking on it. Mark thinks Bambam is lucky since he doesn't have to college and such. He already makes enough by going to the club and doing other stuff that Mark verily doesn't want to know about. This is why he has an apartment and he is 20 who knows by the time he is Mark's age he will already be living in a beautiful house and Mark will be working his ass off to pay for an apartment that isn't close to what Bambam has. 

After the 5th knock, Bambam opens the door, "Hyungiee, you're here!" Bambam jumps to hug Mark.

"Y-yeah, as you can see." Mark taps on Bambam's arm to let him go. After letting Mark go Bambam nudges Mark to follow him to his room where they get ready to go to the club.

"Do you think I should go for a smoky eye look today?" Bambam asks Mark when Mark is trying to put on his specific attire for his work. He was wearing a see-through white top with embroidery of flowers that made the top a little see-through but not all the way, with a leather part that is only attached to the arms and the neck to his collar bones. for his lower half, he was wearing latex skinny pants, since Mark does pole dancing seldom he doesn't have to show off his legs because you can't pole dance without using your bare body. Mark just gives lap dances or just danced. There is also the VIP rooms nobody really knows what is going on in the rooms unless you are in there so Mark just sticks to the basics, and there are a lot of people where Mark had rejected because of his good lucks and amazing body he gets asked if they can go to the VIP rooms but Mark has always been a coward and said no. But maybe he wants to try something else now.

"I don't know Bams," Mark struggles to put on his pants since they are tight as fuck. He lets a big sigh and lays on the bed with his pants hanging off. 

"Do you need help?" Bambam asks him as he is trying to put on his eye shadow.

"Yes, these pants are so tight I don't even know why I bought them,"

Bambam comes over to the bed and nudges his leg with his knee to help him.

"Do you think I should accept the VIP rooms?" Mark asks while helping Bambam put on his latex pants.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least try," 

"Oof, I just get scared that something might happen and I can't control it," Mark explained.

"Look, Mark Hyung if you don't want to do it nobody will force you, you know that right?" Bambam turned Mark's face towards him with his hand.

Mark gave a smile and nodded his head. "I know,"

"Now time for your eyeshadow," Bambam exclaimed as he dragged Mark to sit on the floor to do his make-up.

~

"Man, what do you think we should do to celebrate?" Yugyeom said as the excitement got into him. Jeabeom just kept thinking about what his father had told him. His father has told him to write a song for the new group's debut and Jaebeom couldn't stop smiling since then. This is his first time putting out anything even if it's known that it's him or not so Jaebeom is more than happy more than glad he is in heaven. 

"Yugyeomiee, I want you to throw the best parties that you throw all the time with your other friends and I know that they are not normal," Jaebeom grinned.

"Are you sure?" Yugyeom asked, "It isn't your typical drink, dance and go," 

Jaebeom put a hand on Yugyeoms shoulder, "I don't care what you do just throw me a party in the best way you can!" Jaebeom burst out of the room as he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Cristina Villegas videos to get some info on being a stripper so it's kinda how I based Mark's stripper life.


End file.
